Sincero
by Aiko Granger
Summary: One-Shot - En un salida a Hogsmeade, Harry le ha prometido a Hermione que sería sincero en todo lo que tenga qué decir. Una mujer odiosa ayuda un poco, inconscientemente. LPDF


**Disclaimer**: Antes de comenzar con este 'one-shot' quisiera recordarles que los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad (Aunque de verdad quisiera) pertenecen a la Sra. J.K Rowling, autora de estos increíbles libros y que nos ató a este fantástico mundo. Del mismo modo a Warner Bros y Salamandra, propietarios de los derechos reservados.

**Sincero**

'_**One-Shot'**_

**by Aiko**

-¡Genial! Salida a Hosgmeade mañana – dijo Ron, entusiasmado y palmeando la espalda de Harry.

El chico parecía importarle poco aquella salida, no tenía ánimos de salir a disfrutar de una tarde junto a sus amigos, no después de lo ocurrido con Sirius.

-Será fantástico, iremos a Honeydukes, Las Tres Escobas, a Zonko, a …

-¡Harry, Ron, esperen!

Ambos giraron y se encontraron con su amiga bastante agitada, de una segura carrera por alcanzarlos.

-Toma, después de que abandonaron el Gran Comedor llegó la correspondencia. – de su bolsillo sacó dos cartas – Esta es para ti – se la tendió a Ron – y esta otra es para ti 

Harry, extrañado, recibió en sus manos esa carta.

-¡No, esto es injusto! ¿Por qué precisamente mañana? ¡Por qué! – el pelirrojo sujetaba en sus manos la carta, completamente arrugada. Sus amigos le miraban extrañados – Es mamá, mañana vendrá Charlie, y quiere que nos encontremos en Cabeza de Puerco

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? – pregunto la chica castaña, alzando una ceja.

-Mañana es la primera salida a Hogsmeade ¡Lo había planeado en verano! Y ahora con mi familia acá no podré disfrutar del día.

Harry los miraba en silencio. ¿Cómo es que Ron podía ser tan desagradecido? Él que tenía una familia y le molestaba pasar una tarde conviviendo con ella, Ron parecía no saber lo que decía, él daría lo que sea por tener unos padres así, pero el ser Harry Potter se lo impidió.

-Que se diviertan mañana

-Bien, creo que seremos sólo tú y yo – dijo Hermione, mirando a Harry ansiosamente.

-Mira, Harry, si no querías venir te habría dejado quedarte en el Castillo – le dijo su amiga, fastidiada, desde que habían llegado Harry no quitaba su cara de aburrición. – ¡No soporto que pongas esas caras, cuando lo único que quiero es que por una sola vez despejes tu mente de lo que ocurrió y disfrutes del momento! Sé que llevas una carga pesada, Harry – dijo, bajando su tono de voz y mirándole a los ojos – pero desearía que dejes de preocuparte y divertirte sería una buena distracción, por favor.

El ojiverde le agradeció internamente sus esfuerzos por levantarle el ánimo, y con una sonrisa le prometió que alejaría sus preocupaciones por sólo un rato.  
Tomó su fría y delicada mano

-Lo intentaré – y le sonrió una vez más.

La sonrisa que ella le devolvió hizo que su pulso se acelerara con una rapidez impresionante, tanto que sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse cuando una segunda mano se entrelazó con su mano derecha.

-Así que fue por ella que has rechazado mi invitación a Hogsmeade – una voz reconocida para ambos les indicó que se trataba de la Ravenclaw, Cho Chang – Me lo suponía, la señorita perfección cree que siempre puede salirse con la suya, y sólo por esta vez lo ha logrado – dijo mientras le echaba una mirada recelosa

-Mira, Cho, el que no haya querido salir contigo es porque no siento ni el mínimo interés por ti, ¿Y si fuera por Hermione, qué, ella es lo único que me importa ahora, la única que ha sabido apreciarme sólo por ser Harry.

Cho quedó muda, y de retiró rápidamente, dejándolos de nuevo solos.

-Harry, no debiste…

-¿Decir la verdad? Hoy seré sincero contigo, en todo lo que diga – Harry sonrió al ver las mejillas sonrosadas de Hermione – Ven, vamos a tomar un té, con este frío no me apetece una cerveza de mantequilla

La tomó de la mano y recorrieron Hogsmeade, Harry inconscientemente llevó a su amiga a 'Madame Tudipié', al mismo lugar que había llevado a Cho el día de San Valentín, sus mejillas sonrojadas comenzaron a notarse cada vez más y más, Hermione le interrogaba con mirada.

-¿En..entraremos ahí?

-Yo.. yo supongo que sí, digo… es el único lugar cálido, a menos que quieras ir a las Tres Escobas o a Cabeza de Puerco

-¡No! – Harry se sorprendió – Digo… las Tres Escobas debe estar abarrotado de gente y… Cabeza de Puerco pues…

-Entonces entremos

Harry abrió la puerta y dejó pasar primero a su amiga. El lugar estaba lleno de parejas, ubicados en pequeñas mesas redondas, las paredes y los techos decorados de corazones y lazos.

Algunas parejas parecían reconocer a los jóvenes que entraron por esa elegante puerta. Entre ellas Seamus y Padma, que comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos.

Una señora robusta, con un esplendente y negro moño se les acercó

-Buenos días, jóvenes – les saludó gentilmente – por acá tengo una mesa desocupada, si gustan acompañarme se las mostraré

Ambos la siguieron por detrás, con decenas de miradas sobre ellos. Cada uno pidió un té para calmar el frío.  
Pareciese como si fueran una pareja de desconocidos, no se miraban y temían comenzar una conversación.

-_"Harry Potter, reanuda relación con su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger"_, se verá precioso en los titulares de El Profeta – una despreciable voz llegó a sus oídos.

-Rita Skeeter

-Hermione Granger, qué tormento volver a verte – tomó una silla y se sentó frente a ellos, sacó un pergamino y una vuelapluma – '_La tarde del 23 de Octubre, se les vio acaramelados en un reconocido lugar de Hosmeade, Madame Tudipié, preferido para personas que pretenden pasar un relajado tiempo a solas con su pareja, a los alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y a Hermione Granger, señorita más aplicada que ha pisado Hogwarts en mucho tiempo' _

-Eres despreciable

-Y tú una niña entrometida – le respondió – Dime, Hermione, ¿Cómo te sientes al haber conquistado al 'Niño-que-vivió'?

-Yo.. eh… - Hermione no sabía qué decir, la rabia y la vergüenza la dejaban sin habla.

-Mmm.. Ya veo, la chica se niega a soltar la sopa '_Hermione Granger se niega a dar algún tipo de declaración sobre su relación con el famoso' _¿Qué tiene que decir el gran Harry Potter?

Harry estaba apunto de cometer el error más grande en mucho tiempo, pero con tal de deshacerse de esa fastidiosa mujer, y dejar pasar la tarde con Hermione, sólo él y ella, haría lo que sea.

-Que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, me ha ayudado a superar la muerte de mi padrino, del inocente Sirius black. Y lo que ambos sentimos es totalmente correspondido, la... la amo – concluyó, con la cara más roja que el suéter que llevaba puesta Hermione

-Interesante, amor juvenil… - decía felizmente mientras su vuelapluma escribía todo lo que el chico acababa de decir. – Gracias, chicos… ¡Esta noticia será la bomba! Suerte con las cartas, pequeña niña…

Rita abandonó el lugar como un trueno, y Harry evitaba cualquier contacto visual con su compañera.

-Sé que.. querías deshacerte de ella, Harry, pero… no debiste decir aquello – dijo Hermione, jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente.

-Hace un rato te dije que sería sincero contigo, y hasta ahora he cumplido con mi palabra.

¡Hola! Antes que nada, este one-shot surgió de un desafío de **La Pareja Del Fénix**, y como sabrán, no pude evitar subirlo.

Que sepan ando en pleno desarrollo del sexto capítulo de 'Muriendo por tu Amor', y dentro de no mucho tiempo, lo verán aquí. Agradezco a todos aquellos que se toman un poco de su tiempo para dejar sus opiniones/comentarios/críticas, y que gracias a ellos estoy aquí, por ustedes, que sé que leen mi fict, gracias otra vez.

Espero les haya gustado, y me haría feliz saber su opinión por medio de los Reviews.

¡Gracias!

Abäzos y Bêshos - Aiko


End file.
